LA PROFECIA
by Ariris
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Brennan y Jesse fueran elegidos para una mision peligrosa?¿Como reaccionaran sus compañeros?
1. Chapter 1

**LA PROFECIA**

**Autor:Ariris**

Parejas:Brennan/Shalimar Emma/Jesse Lexa/Adam

Resumen:¿Qué pasaria si Brennan y Jesse fueran elegidos para una mision peligrosa?¿Como reaccionaran sus compañeros?

Capitulo 1:Desaparición

Todo estaba tranquilo en Santuario así que Adam decidio darles a los chicos la noche libre,mientras Bren, Shal, Emma y Jesse decidieron ir a un club nuevo, Lexa prefirio quedarse para asi poder delcirle a Adam lo que sentia por el de una vez.

**En el club**

Los chicos fueron a por las bebidas Mientras que ellas se pusieron a hablar.

Emma:Shal,creo que me estoy enamorando de Jesse.

Shal:Lo sabia,se te nota cuando lo miras.

Emma:¿En serio?

Shal:Si

Y las dos comenzaron a reir.

Emma:¿Y tu y Brennan?

Shal:Creo que esta noche me pedira algo importante.

Emma:Sabes creo que esta noche nos va a cambiar la vida.

Shal:Tu crees.

Emma:No se pero tengo esa sensación.

**Mientras los chicos en la barra**

Jesse:Brennan,me e enamorado de Emma.

Brennan:¡Felicidades hombre,y bienbenido al club del enamorado.

Jesse:Gracias.Creo que se lo dire esta noche.

Brennan:Esta va ser una noche de sorpresa para ellas.

Jesse:¿Por qué?

Brennan:Porque yo le voy a pedir a Shal que se case conmigo.

Jesse:¡Whooaaoo! Felicidades.

Braman:Aquí teneis.

Brennan:Gracias.Vamos.

**Con las chicas**

Los chicos llegaron con las bebidas y se sentaron,entonces la musica empezo a sonar y Jesse penso que era la mejor manera de decirle a Emma como se sentia.

Jesse:Em,¿Bailamos?

Emma:Claro,amaria.

Entonces Brennan le echo a Jesse una mirada de victoria y miro a Shal para hacerle la propuesta.

Brennan:Shal,se que es pronto pero te amo y quiero estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.Asi que Shalimar Fox ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todo el club bajo en silencio y todo el mundo esperaba la respuesta de Shal.

Shal:Si Brennan si quiero casarme contigo.

Brennan se levanto y los dos entre los aplausos y silbidos de la gente del club Shal y Brennan sellaron su promesa con un tierno beso.

Emma y Jesse miraban y sonreian al ver a sus compañeros tan enamorados.

Emma:Hacen buena pareja ¿no?

Jesse:Como tu y yo.

Emma:¿Qué?

Jesse:Que te amo y quiero que estemos juntos siempre.

Emma no dijo nada mas y se lanzo en un beso lleno de pasion a Jesse que le correspondio igual.

De repente se escucho una explosion y todos salieron, todos menos Jesse y Brennan que se habian quedado a ayudar a la gente de dentro,las chicas al saberlo querian entrar pero las llamas no les dejaron así que fueron a avisar a Adam.

**SANTUARIO**

Lexa y Adam se habian confesado sus sentimientos y estanban besandose cuando Emma llamo.

Adam:Emma ¿Qué pasa?

Emma:Adam:el club esta en llamas y Jess y Bren se han quedado dentro a ayudar a la gente a salir.

Adam:Tranquila ya vam..-el grito de Shal y Emma lo interrumpio.

Lexa:Shal,Emma¿Qué pasa?-dijo aterrada.

Shal:El club se ha derrumbado….-dijo como ella y Emma lloraban arrodilladas en el suelo por Brennan y Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:¿MUERTOS?**

Cuando Adam y Lexa llegaron vieron a Emma sentada y llorando, al no ver a Shalimar se preocuparon y Lexa le dijo a Adam que ella iria a buscar a Shal mientras el estaba con Emma.Adam se acerco muy lentamente a Emma y le toco al hombro y esta en respuesta rechazo su tacto y se aparto rapidamente.

Adam Emma…..-dijo triste.

Emma:Adam me dijo que siempre estariamos juntos y que no lo perderia.-dijo mientras se le derramaban las lagrimas.

Adam:Emma, Jesse te amaba y el seguro que que rria que fueses fuerte.

Emma:No puedo ser fuerte sin el Adam no puedo.

Adam no podia hacer otra cosa que acercarse y abrazar a Emma fuertemente para intentar confonfortarla por la perdida del que seguro era el hombre de su vida.

**Mientras, Lexa**

Lexa pensaba que Shalimar estaria por los escombros del club y tenia razon ahí estaba Shal arrodillada en el suelo y que gritaba:

Shal:¡¡¡BRENNAN! Me lo prometiste, prometiste volver para casarnos.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

De repente como si fuera una respuesta al grito de Shal empezo a llover como si el cielo llorara por Brennan y Jesse.Un momento después Shal noto a Lexa acercarse.

Lexa:Shal vamos aquí ya no puedes hacer nada.-dijo triste.

Shal:No Lex yo no me voy sin Brennan y Jesse.

Lexa:Shal se que es duro pero….

Shal:No Lexa no sabes lo que es perder a la persona que amas.

Lexa:Tienes razon pero crees que Brennan querria que estuvieses asi, el querria que vivieras y que siguieras adelante.

Shal:No puedo.

Lexa:Si puedes, te ayudaremos.

Y Lexa se acerco la abrazo y la llevo donde estavan Adam y Emma abrazados.

Adam:Lexa quedate con ellas voy a ver lo que a quedado.

Lexa:Ada esto no te hara bien.

Adam:Tengo que hacerlo.

Lexa:Esta bien pero vuelve rapido.

Adam se fue al sitio donde los chicos habian eestado divirtiendose y el corazon se le lleno de tristeza, de repente vio unos brillos y cuando se acerco vio los comlinks de Jesse y Brennan y sus chaquetas que seguramente habian usado para sacar a la gente ya que las chaquetas estaban mojadas.De repente Adam se dio cuenta de que no habia cuerpos y eso era una posibilidad pequeña de que estuvieran vivos, así que rapidamente volvio con las chicas.

Adam:Chicas volvamos a casa.

En el Doble Helice solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Emma y Shalimar, lExa pilotaba y Adam estaba metido en sus sopechas de que habria podido pasar a Brennan y Jesse si sobrevivieron al fuego.Cundo llegaron a Santuario Emma y Shalimar se iban a ir directamente a sus habitaciones cuendo Adam vio un mensaje con los nombres Brennan y Jesse.

Adam:Chicas mirad.

Todas miraron sorprendidos y con una mezcla de sentimientos como:miedo, amor, tristeza, rabia, suspense, etc.Adam abrio el mensaje.

Hombre:Solo os comunico que Brennan Mulwray y Jesse Kilmartin van a pasar al otro mundo en cuestion de tiempo así que para que no penseis que soy malo os dejare verlo una vez mas.-dijo mostrando las caras de Brennan y Jesse.

Shalimar y Emma jadearon y comenzaron a llorar mientras que Adam y Lexa miraban en choque los cuerpos contusionados de Brennan y Jesse Y el mensaje se cerro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:La Profecia**

Mientras Shalimar y Emma lloraban, Adam se quedo pertrificado no sabiendo que hacer mientras Lexa rapidamente se movio al lado de Shal y Emma y intentaba confortarlas hasta que Shal(la mas obstinada)rompio el silencio:

Shalimar:Adam tenemos que saber de donde viene el mensaje, tenemos que….-dijo mientras sollozaba.

Emma:Adam, Shalimar tiene razon tenemos que buscarlos, no pododemos perdelos, no lo aguantaria.-dijo abrazando a Shal.

Adam:Lo se pero ahora teneis que descansar, Lexa llevalas a sus dormitorios por favor.

Lexa:Claro, venga chicas.

Lexa llevo a Shal y Emma a sus habitaciones y hay las dejo sabiendo que este dolor debian pasarlo ellas solas.

**Mientras En La Habitación De Brennan y Shalimar**

Shalimar estaba tumbada llorando en la cama donde ella y Brennan habian pasado tanto.

**Recuerdo**

Shalimar y Brennan estaban echados en la cama en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de su vida ahora que estaban juntos y felices, por fin.

Shalimar:¿Brennan me prometes que nunca me dejaras?

Brennan:Shal,¿Por qué querria hacer eso?

Shal:Porque toda la gente que ha estado cerca de mi me a acabado dejando.

Brennan: Pues en ese caso señorita Fox le informo que nunca se librara de mi.

Shal: Gracias.

Brennan: Te prometo que nunca me ire.

**Final Del Recuerdo**

Shalimar empezo a llorar en la almohada.

Shal:Brennan vuelve a mi, por favor.

**Mientras Habitación De Jesse**

Emma habia estado por horas sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Jesse , agarrada a una de las camisas de Jesse y teniendola muy cerca de ella. Ella podia oler el olor caracteristico de Jesse lo que le hizo pensar en algo que Jesse le dijo una vez.

**Recuerdo**

Emma estaba sentada en las escaleras y miraba a Jesse atentamente mientras el estaba trabajando en los ordenadores;Jesse que sabia que ella lo estaba mirando y superando su vergüenza le dijo:

Jesse:Emma ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emma:¿Qué? Nada solo queria ver que hacias.

Jesse: Nada trabajando en el sistema de seguridad.

Emma se acerco a el y pudo oler el olor picante y suave de Jesse y se le escapo decir:

Emma: Que bien hueles.

Al decir esto los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente.

Jesse: Gra…Gracias.

Emma: Bueno me voy.

Jesse: De acuerdo.

Y Emma se fue con el olor de Jesse en su memoria.

**Final Del Recuerdo**

Emma lloraba mas fuerte al recordar esto y dijo:

Emma: Jesse tenemos que estar juntos, no te puedo perder.

De repente se escucho a Adam:

Adam: Emma hay otro mensaje venid tu y Shal rapido.

Las dos salieron y se fueron corriendo al laboratorio.

**En El Laboratorio**

Cuando Shalimar y Emma llegaron Adam activo el mensaje para poder hablar cn el tipo.

Hombre: Quiero que sepais las razones de esto; y son que según la profecia el elemental y el molecular que tengan la capacidad de lanzar electricidad con las manos y de formarse en piedra o hacerse intangible seran los unicos capaces de derrotar a mi amo Alter.

Lexa:¿Quien es ese Atler?

Hombre: Es un mutante mucho mas poderoso de lo que fue Gabriel Ashlocke.

Adam:¿Entonces como lo venceran Brennan y Jesse?

Hombre: Según la profecia se liberaran sus poderes reales y destruiran a mi amo así que tendre que acabar yo con ellos.-dijo cortando la comunicación.

Adam:¡Espera!-Pero ya era tarde ya se habia cortado la comunicación.

Lexa:Ahora que hacemos.-dijo mientras ayudaba a Shal y Emma a estar de pie ya que se habian arrodillado en choque al oir toda esta historia.

Ada: Lex, por favor llevalas a descansar , yo vere que puedo hacer para encontrar a las chicos.

Y Lexa se llevo a Shalimar y Emma a sus habitaciones, mientras Adam intentaba encontrar y salvar a los que èl consideraba sus hijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Encontrados**

Ya habia pasado una semana y Adam seguia trabajando con Lexa para encontrar a Jake (nombre del secuestrador), y rescatar a los chicos; mientras Shal y Emma pasaban horas en las habitaciones de sus respectivos novios.

_**Habitación de Brennan y Shalimar**_

Shalimar estaba tumbada en la cama pensando en que le podia estar pasando a Brennan ahora y sin poder evitarlo rompio a llorar porque recordaba las cosas que ella y Brennan habian hecho en ese sitio como ver películas, hacer el amor, dormir sobre su pecho, todo eso hizo su angustia mayor pensando que a lo mejor no pasaria otra vez.

Shal: Bren porque te quitan de mi ahora que ibamos a casarnos.

**_En la habitación de Jesse_**

Emma estaba sentada en el suelo llorando agarrada a la camisa que Jesse llebaba aquel fatidico dia en el club, aquel dia tan bonito y a la vez tan horrible, en el que el le dijo que la amaba y tambien lo perdio quizas por siempre. Ella no lo podia creer ahora que por fin estaban juntos todo se perdia en una noche.

Emma: Jesse, por favor tienes que estar bien, tenemos que estar juntos Jess, por favor…..

De repente la voz de Adam sono en los comlinks de Emma y Shalimar:

Adam: Chicas venid deprisa nos vamos a rescatar a Brennan y Jesse.

Al oir esto las dos chicas salieron en direccion al doble helice para rescatar a sus amores.

_**Mientras en unas cuevas**_

Brennan y Jesse se encontraban atados e insconscientes en algo parecido a unas cuevas, en ese momento un Brennan empezo a recobrar la conciencia y al ver a Jesse dijo:

Brennnan: Jesse. Jess , vamos hermano despierta.

Jesse: Bren….donde estamos que……que a pasado.

Brennan: No lo se pero tenemos que salir.

En ese momento a Jake entrar y les dijo:

Jake: Bueno chicos es hora de irnos a vuestro fin.

Y les dio un golpe dejandolos inconscientes y llevandolos a lo que pedria ser su fin.


End file.
